


Missão: Sem travessuras, só Gostosuras.

by TH_LuckyStar



Series: BATFAM HALLOWEEN WEEK 2020 [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Batfam Halloween, Batfam Halloween Week, Batfamily (DCU), Fluff, Good Older Sibling Dick Grayson, Sibling Bonding
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:00:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27194119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TH_LuckyStar/pseuds/TH_LuckyStar
Summary: Dick está decidido a fazer Damian aproveitar seu Halloween como qualquer criança da idade dele devia, coisa que nenhum dos outros irmãos havia conseguido por conta de como Gotham ficava durante esse dia.
Relationships: Barbara Gordon & Dick Grayson, Cassandra Cain & Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Duke Thomas & Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne
Series: BATFAM HALLOWEEN WEEK 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983709
Kudos: 5





	Missão: Sem travessuras, só Gostosuras.

Dick olhou para seus irmãos reunidos em volta da mesa de conferência da Batcaverna, cada um deles o observando atentamente em retorno. Todos estavam ali, que era um feito por si só levando em conta a agenda conturbada de cada um, todos, menos Damian.

\- Eu os reuni aqui hoje, por que temos algo muito importante a planejar. - Dick falou em tom sério, sem um traço de leveza. Cada um deles endireitou a postura ao ouvir o tom da voz do mais velho, esperando para o que seria dito a seguir. - O primeiro trick-or-treating do Damian.

Um silêncio se fez na caverna, o único som vindo dos morcegos que viviam no teto. Então ouve um coro de descrença e irritação.

\- Eu devia saber!

\- Sério? você me chamou aqui só pra isso?

\- Tanto suspense pra isso, sério essa família…

\- Dickbrain eu realmente não me importo…

\- Pessoal. - Dick tentou chamar a atenção dos irmãos.

\- Eu não acho que o pirralho nem liga…

\- Pra que planejar…

\- Nós não estávamos em abril?

\- Gente!!! - Dick gritou chamando a atenção de todos. E aproveitando o silêncio que se fez por um momento, continuou a falar. - Eu estou falando sério!

Os irmãos iam começar a reclamar novamente, Dick levantou uma mão para silenciá-los.

\- Só me deixem explicar. Ok? - quando nenhum deles fez menção a começar a falar, Dick continuou dizendo. - escutem, eu sei que parece que eu estou exagerando e que isso é insignificante.

Uma risada abafada se fez ouvir, mas Dick ignorou e continuou a falar.

\- Como vocês sabem, Damian teve praticamente nenhuma experiência de infância convencional. - ele explicou devagar. - E eu pensei que, talvez, o Halloween poderia ser uma boa tentativa.

\- Ok, levando a sério. - Jason falou com um suspiro derrotado, quando um silêncio se prolongou por muito tempo entre eles. - Mesmo que, tentar introduzir o demôniozinho a coisas normais para crianças. Porque raios usar o Halloween? 

\- Jay tem razão. - Tim comentou. - Dick, você sabe muito bem como o Halloween é em Gotham.

\- Uhm Hum. - Steph concordou. - Não acho que nenhum de nós conseguiu recolher doces como uma criança normal, não em Gotham.

\- Meus pais tentaram algumas vezes. - Duke comentou. - Mas sempre aconteceu alguma coisa.

\- Pegar doces com estranhos não é uma boa ideia nas ruas. - Jason falou, e Cass concordou distraidamente.

\- Esse é um dos motivos. - Dick falou chamando a atenção dos irmãos para ele novamente. Com um suspiro ele explicou. - Nenhum de nós, ou ninguém da nossa idade teve um Halloween feliz em Gotham. Sempre acontece alguma coisa que acaba atrapalhando. Algum vilão que escapou e decidiu usar a data, alguma catástrofe…

\- Mas isso foi antes. - Dick falou com um certeza que fez seus irmão repensarem. - Agora. Nós podemos planejar tudo, cada detalhe, para que não aconteça nada de errado no Halloween. E, finalmente, as crianças podem ter uma noite tranquila atrás dos doces.

Um silêncio se fez novamente, mas dessa vez, não era pesado com irritação, mas, pra reflexão.

\- Nós vamos precisar de um senhor plano. - Tim comentou.

\- E ajuda. - Duke falou. - Não acho dariamos conta de toda Gotham… Não no Halloween.

\- Ah! que se foda. - Jason suspirou irritado. - Eu estou nessa.

\- Nós vamos conseguir. - Cass falou com convicção.

\- Ok, Ok! - Steph riu. - Mas com a condição de que Damian VAI usar uma fantasia.

Stephanie apontou para Dick, e todos os outros irmãos se animaram com essa possibilidade de ver o caçula, aquele que insistia de declarar que coisas infantis não estavam a sua altura, ser submetido a uma das tradições mais características das crianças.

\- Ah! Não se preocupe Steph. - Dick falou com um sorriso sombrio, tão distante da imagem que a maioria tinha dele. - Eu já até tenho uma fantasia em mente.

\------------------------

Uma coisa que o mundo de Super Heróis em que eles vivem entende como um fato é que Batman tem um plano para tudo. Apesar de parecer loucura, é uma ideia que nasceu em um base de verdade. Batman está sempre enfrentando oponentes mais fortes que ele, Metas com seus poderes que lhe garantem certas vantagens, assim, para conseguir enfrentá-los ele utiliza de planos e inteligência. 

Isso é algo que ele ensinou para todos os seus pupilos. Muitas pessoas se esquecem desse fato, entendendo os robins como simples ajudantes ou não dando muita importância para os outros. Um grande erro. 

Cada um dos morcegos é bom no que faz porque são bons em se prepararem. Eles podem até ter estilos e ideias diferentes, mas todos são bons em planejar, em conseguir informações, pensar nas possibilidades… E principalmente vencer um desafio que parecia impossível.

Dê um minuto a um Morcego e ele será bom. Dê uma hora e ele será ótimo. Dê seis meses e ele será invencível.

Quando outubro chegou, eles estavam prontos.

\------------

Bruce olhou atentamente para seu mais velho, tentando decidir se isso era algum tipo de piada ou teste. Dick estava olhando diretamente para ele, olhos brilhantes e sorriso no rosto com a típica expressão que costumava livrar ele de qualquer coisa, ainda funciona, ele estava segurando dois uniformes, um em cada mão, um menor e outro maior. 

\- Definitivamente Não. - Bruce falou em um quase rosnado.

\- Ahn, B! - A expressão de Dick caiu rapidamente, ombros caídos, como se fosse um filhotinho sendo chutado. Outra tática, que Bruce se irritava porque ainda funcionava. - Só falta você…

\- Eu? - Bruce perguntou confuso.

\- Sim! Você é a peça principal do nosso plano! - Dick falou animado, obstinado. E isso somado com as reações anteriores faziam começar a quebrar. Tudo era parte da manipulação para fazê-lo concordar, e Bruce odiava que estivesse funcionando.  
Dick. - Ele tentou parar aquilo ali. - Do que você está falando?

Movimento errado. Bruce pensou quando um brilho passou pelo olhar do seu filho mais velho. Dick sorriu novamente, mas dessa vez como um gato que havia conseguido sua presa.

\- Bem… Dick falou sorrindo. - Já que você perguntou...

\--------

Vários adolescentes e jovens adultos se reuniram no galpão, todos estavam ali por conta de um rumor que havia se espalhado pela a cidade. Normalmente, em Gotham, ninguém se colocaria nesse tipo de risco em se reunir em um lugar por causa de um boato, não sabendo exatamente o porquê, isso poderia levar a tantas coisas erradas. No entanto, esse rumor tinha se originado em uma fonte segura, os Robins.

Não exatamente o Robins atual, mas dos Robins anteriores. Além de todo o pessoal do movimento “Nós somos Robin”. Eles estavam praticamente convocando jovens que costumam ser associados como arruaceiros, mas na verdade só fazem protestos ou arte de rua. Ninguém sabia exatamente o porquê, apenas que era algo importante e que deveriam se encontrar ali naquela noite.

No momento exato do horário do rumor, duas figuras desceram do teto do galpão em um salto, parando no topo de umas caixas de madeira. Red Robin e Orphan. Os dois vigilantes tiveram a atenção quase imediata da pequena multidão.

\- Obrigado por virem. - Red Robin falou, postura relaxada. - Nós os chamamos aqui hoje pois precisamos da ajuda de vocês.

Houve um burburinho entre os jovens ali reunidos, todos estavam confusos sobre o que os Robins poderiam querer a ajuda deles. Mas, a cada momento que se passou mais a confusão dava espaço para determinação, os Robins precisavam deles, eles que sempre ajudavam as pessoas de Gotham durante anos precisavam de ajuda.

Em questão de minutos Red Robin e Orphan não estavam mais com uma pequena multidão de jovens confusos, mas com a total atenção de um grupo de pessoas decididas. Red Robin sorriu consigo e começou a explicar.

\- Como vocÊ todos sabem, Gotham não é o melhor lugar para crescer. - O terceiro Robin falou com calma. - Mesmo sendo um buraco, é o nosso buraco, e por isso muitos de nós ainda não desistimos.

Isso o fez ganhar diversas expressão de concordância, e vendo que ele tinha a atenção de todos ele continuou.

\- Mas, por conta disso, nenhum de nós conseguiu ter na infância certas coisas que em outros lugares é considerado normal. - Red Robin falou. - Uma delas o Halloween, nunca foi um evento feliz para as crianças.

O grupo ali reunido fez um silêncio, vários deles haviam crescido na cidade e eles sabiam o quão diferentes essas datas eram em Gotham, e o dia das bruxas era definitivamente uma das piores para se comemorar normalmente.

\- Não mais. - Orphan falou em tom decidido, o primeiro som que quase todos ali já tinham ouvido da vigilante. O que levantou uma nova onda de surpresa.

\- Nós decidimos mudar isso. - Red Robin falou novamente, chamando a atenção de todos para ele. - Criamos um plano que possibilitará um pacifico Halloween pela primeira vez. Mas para isso vamos precisar da ajuda de todos.

Quando Red Robin terminou de falar, um coro de interjeições e curiosidades se fez ouvir, todos ali queriam entender mais a situação, qual era o plano, no que eles precisavam de ajuda, o que cada um deles poderiam fazer…

Até que Orphan deu um passo para frente, e o movimento da misteriosa vigilante foi o suficiente para silenciar o grupo. Ela se voltou para Red Robin, o qual estava com um sorriso perigoso no rosto.

\- Bem… - Red Robin falou. - Já que vocês perguntaram…

\------------------

\- Sério Nigma? - Spoiler falou irritada com o vilão. Por conta da extra vigilância que eles haviam colocado para as preparações do Halloween, foram capazes de descobrir que o vilão estava planejando uma grande plano… - Bem no Halloween??

\- Oh, por favor. - O Charada respondeu irritado de onde estava amarrado. - Como se fosse novidade alguém preparar algo para essa data. Você já deviam imaginar.

\- Nós já imaginávamos, porque você acha que teve recorde nas prisões. - Sinal respondeu sarcástico. Com um suspiro cansado ele tentou raciocinar com o vilão. - Olha, nós estamos fazer algo legal para as crianças no Halloween…

\- Em Gotham? - Nigma riu. - Boa sorte.

\- Qual é! - Spoiler soltou exasperada. - Nós já temos trabalho o suficiente com os vilões sérios…

\- Ei!! - Charada reclamou ultrajado.

\- Não tem como você pegar leve? por tipo 24h? - Spoiler continuou sem se importar. Então um brilho perigoso passou pelos olhos dela. - Ou, em vez disso, porque vocÊ não ajuda?

\- Ahnnn…. - Sinal não gostou muito de onde aquilo ia parar. - Spoiler, uma palavrinha?

O menino puxou a garota para um pouco distante do vilão ainda amarrado no chão, e que começou a resmungar por ser ignorado. e então sussurrando começou a falar com a menina.

\- Ste… Spoiler. - ele falou nervoso. - Isso não estava no plano.

\- Eu sei… - A menina respondeu ainda sussurrando. - Mas pensa só, Ed adora atenção. Ele já queria alguma coisa no dia…

\- Eu não estou gostando disso. - Sinal comentou ao ver como a outra estava ficando cada vez mais animada com a ideia.

\- E se a gente convencê-lo de fazer alguma coisa boa inves? - Spoiler explicou. - Tipo como a Pam e Harley?

\- Spoiler… O Nigma…- Sinal começou incerto, então suspirou. - Ok, estou dentro. Como você vai convencê-lo?

\- Pretendo usar uma antiga e avançada tática. - Spoiler falou com um sorriso. Então se voltando para o vilão ela falou mais alto. - Ei, Nigma! Aposto que você não consegue fazer uma coisa.

\- Como você ousa!! - Nigma respondeu de imediato. R SInal apenas bateu a mão no rosto.

\--------------

Era de noite, em uma das esquinas da pior área de Gotham, as mulheres ali em pé se juntavam para manter um pouco de calor na fria noite de início de outubro. Elas já estavam acostumadas em serem submetidas ao clima dessa forma, mas não queria dizer que não deixava de ser algo ruim.

\- Noite, meninas. - Uma voz chamou e, normalmente elas esperariam que um cliente estivesse se aproximando, mas, elas haviam reconhecido a voz. Era uma voz robótica e grave. Red Hood.

\- Hood! - Uma das moças, Stella, saudou o vigilante. - Precisa de alguma coisa docinho?

\- Ahn! eu não posso visitar sem querer nada? - O vigilante riu em sua voz distorcida.

\- Você me diz querido. - Outra mulher, Daisy respondeu colocando a mão na cintura.

\- Justo. - O vigilante comentou, se posicionando próximo das moças. - Em minha devesa, dessa vez, não é pra linchar algum idiota… bem, não diretamente.

\- Mas ainda é informação. - Stella cruzou os braço.

\- Yep! - Hood falou. - Os morcegos estão com todo esse plano em deixar as ruas seguras durante o Halloween…

\- Em Gotham? - Daisy riu.

\- É, é… Eu sei. - Red hood deu de ombros. - Mas, é um plano consistente. Então eu decide ajudá-los dessa vez.

\- Dessa vez? - Outra mulher, Sunny, riu.

\- Hey! - Hood exclamou indignado.

\- Vamos, Hood. - Daisy falou em tom provocativo. - Não é difícil notar como você tem um fraco por eles.

\- Uhm… - Hood ficou sem palavras por um momento. Era engraçado para as mulheres como o grande e malvado Red Hood ficava encabulado tão fácil. Depois de se recompor, o vigilante continuou com voz baixa - Eu não sei do que você está falando…

\- O que você queria de nós Hood? - Stella decidiu ter pena do homem.

\- Certo. Como você disse antes, informação. - Hood gratamente aceitou a mudança de assunto. - Eles tem um plano de preparação para o dia, e contenção caso algo aconteça. O que eles precisam é de informação caso algo grande esteja cozinhando para o dia ou nos próximos.

\- Você quer que fiquemos de olho em algum boato? - Sunny perguntou.

\- Boatos, rumores, informação direta… - Hood listou. - Qualquer coisa que indique confusão em qualquer escala.

\- Eu acho que nós podemos fazer isso. - Daisy falou. - Mas alguma coisa querido.

\- Bem, como vocês estão? - Hood perguntou. - Alguem dando trabalho? Alguém merecendo uma surra?

As mulheres se entreolharam por um momento, então Sunny decidiu falar.

\- Bem, se você quer saber...

\-------------

\- Última checagem concluída. - A voz de Bárbara avisou pela tela do celular que Dick havia deixado por perto. - Tudo pronto por aqui, Boy Blunter, e a sua parte?.

\- Wally disse que ele e Bart estão de prontidão. - Dick respondeu de onde ele estava trocando de roupa. - Tim falou que Conner deve passar pra ajudar enquanto não anoitece em Smallville. Parece que os Kents também planejaram um evento em família.

\- O bom de diferentes fusos horários. - Bárbara comentou. - Como você conseguiu convencer Bruce e Damian?

\- Hunf! Bruce foi mole. - Dick comentou terminando os últimos ajustes a roupa. -Só precisei pedir com jeitinho.

\- Tradução. - Bárbara falou seca. - Você o manipulou usando seu charme.

\- Praticamente. - Dick respondeu rindo. então franziu o cenho a se lembrar de outra coisa. - Damian por outro lado… Eu nem pude falar que era com a ideia de se divertir…

\- Dick… - Bárbara começou, mas o jovem a interrompeu.

\- Eu sei, nós estamos trabalhando nisso, mas, às vezes… é complicado. - ele suspirou profundamente, então voltou a falar com animação. - Esse Halloween vai ser um grande passo, eu sei disso!

\- Se tem alguém que vai conseguir ajudá-lo, é você Dick. - Bárbara tentou confortá-lo, e Dick deixou surgir um sorriso. - Qual tática você usou com Damian?

\- Bem. Oficialmente nós todos estamos participando de uma missão infiltrada com nossas identidades civis. - Dick explicou. - O objetivo é monitorar as multidões de crianças de perto, para assegurar uma noite tranquila.

\- Então, - Bárbara falou quando Dick terminou. - Uma versão da verdade.

\- Uma versão da verdade. - Dick concordou, então apareceu no raio de visão da câmera do celular. - Então? como eu fiquei?

\- Oh Deus! - Bárbara riu. Dick estava vestindo o uniforme original de Batgirl de Bárbara. - Boy Blunder! Você ficou ótimo!

\- Né!! - Dick falou rindo, dando um giro para a ruiva ver melhor. - Não tão bem quanto fica em você, mas até que eu consigo me sair bem!

Um som de batida veio da porta, interrompendo os dois.

\- Sua hora de brilhar. - Bárbara falou. - Não se esqueça, Kate quer ser liberada a meia-noite para poder ir no evento de Halloween na boate favorita dela.

\- Ok! pode deixar. - Dick respondeu pegando o celular. - Me avisa, se algo aparecer?

\- Claro. - Bárbara respondeu. - Divirta-se, até mais tarde.

\- Até. - Dick se despediu desligando a chamada. Guardando o celular em um dos bolsos do cinto, ele foi até a porta.

Abrindo a porta, Dick deu de cara com Cass vestida de Red Robin e Stephanie de Nightwing. E ele tinha que reconhecer, a loira tinha ficado bem com o uniforme dele. Cass também estava perfeita, ela podia se passar pelo verdadeiro Red Robin para aqueles que não o conheciam.

\- Uou!!! - Stephanie falou rindo. - Babs viu o resultado?

\- Ahn Han! - Dick sorriu, girando quando Cass gesticulou para ele o fazer. - Ela amou!

\- Ficou bom. - Cassandra decidiu.

\- Alfred disse que B está quase pronto. - Steph falou. - VocÊ tem que ver Damian!! Tá a coisa mais fofa!

\- Levando muito a sério. - Cass adicionou.

\- Oh! É, ele não para de rever os detalhes da “Missão”. - Stephanie explicou. - Tim está enlouquecendo, por sinal.

\- Então é melhor nós descermos. - Dick comentou. - Não queremos que confusões antes mesmo de sair de casa.

Os três fizeram seus caminhos até o andar térreo na cozinha, onde os outros estavam reunido. Tim e Duke também já estavam em suas fantasias, os dois também estavam de Batgirl, Cass e Steph respectivamente, assim como tudo havia sido planeja. Na frente deles estava Damian, vestido em um mini-uniforme de Batman, indo pelos detalhes da missão novamente como se fosse uma séria.

Mas, antes que Dick pudesse salvar seus outros dois irmãos, Jason apareceu por trás de Dick, Steph e Cass, carregando um balde cheio de doces.

\- Passando! - O segundo robin falou enquanto os irmão pulavam para o lado para não serem atropelado.

\- Já passou gente? - Dick estava surpreso, o sol ainda ia se pôr e já haviam crianças passando na mansão, um dos pontos mais afastados de Gotham.

\- Yep!! - Jason respondeu colocando o balde de doces na bancada. - Acho que a informação que nós vamos dar barras grandes de doces se espalhou bem, tem gente trazendo as crianças de carro.

\- Então você não vem com a gente? - Tim perguntou, se aproximando e tentando pegar um doce do pote.

\- Nop! - Jason respondeu, afastando a mão do irmão com um tapa. - A fantasia do B vai chamar muita atenção. Melhor evitar perguntas sobre se Bruce adotou mais um ou se sou algum filho secreto.

\- Pena! - Steph falou, também tentando roubar um doce. - Você daria uma ótima Batwoman!

\- Eu sei.- Jason respondeu afastando a mão de Stephanie do mesmo modo que a de Tim. Então, gesticulando para a fantasia que estava usando continuou. - Mas também dou um ótimo Monstro de Frankenstein.

\- Ficou bom, mesmo. - Duke comentou abrindo uma barra de Snickers. Tim e Steph o olharam imediatamente, expressões um misto de surpresa e traição. Duke apenas os encarou e mordeu o doce.

\- O que posso dizer, Terror Gótico me cai tão bem! - Jason respondeu e Cass deu um tapa leve no braço dele, o que a fez ganhar um sorriso implicante dele. - Ah! Só pra avisar, Alfred já está no personagem.

\- Pennywort é competente em sua atuação. - Damian falou sério, ele estava tentando passar um ar de desinteressado, mas para os irmãos, era óbvio que seu pequeno peito estava inflado de orgulho. - Você irá precisar mostrar um desempenho perfeito para acompanhá-lo Todd.

\- Pode deixar tampinha. - Jason respondeu, sorrindo quando o mais novo contorceu o rosto por conta do apelido.

Qualquer coisa que poderia ser dita em seguida foi cortada quando todos ouviram os passos firmes, mas silenciosos, se aproximando. A atenção deles se voltou para a entrada da cozinha, esperando ansiosamente a chegada dele, então Bruce apareceu.

No mesmo instante um coro de risadas se iniciou, ficando mais altas e descontroladas a cada momento. Bruce estava tentando manter uma expressão neutra ao ver a reação de seus filhos, ele estava usando uma versão maior do primeiro uniforme de Robin.

\- B!!! Ficou perfeito!!!

\- Meus Deus!!!

\- Pai!! Que isso significa!

\- Definitivamente o melhor!!!

\- É hoje que alguém vai ser preso!!

\- Uma foto! Alguém tira uma foto!!!

A comoção durou um bom tempo, e secretamente, Bruce deixou acontecer para poder ouvir a risada de seus filhos mesmo que isso fosse a sua custa. Até que Alfred chegou a cozinha a procura de Jason, sua criação, e do pote de doces. Vendo todos ainda ali, ele os enxotou para fora.

Pela primeira vez em Gotham, um Halloween foi uma noite tranquila. Apenas pequenos crimes ocorreram, mas logo foi resolvido pelo vigilante de prontidão da hora. Tudo por conta da rede de informações das profissionais, as rondas de jovens que vigiavam as crianças de sua vizinhança e os mais perigosos vilões bem trancados.

No dia seguinte, as manchetes dos jornais e redes sociais estavam cheias de comentários sobre a milagroso noite de Halloween, a hashtag onlyingotham como primeira em vários sites falando sobre a grande caçada de Halloween organizada pelo Charada que entreter vários adolescentes da cidade, e sobre o jardim da Hera Venenosa como um lugar seguro para as crianças.

Porém, um dos assuntos que levou as redes sociais a loucura, foram as fotos dos Waynes caçando doces junto do caçula da família, como eles decidiram homenagear os vigilantes da cidade nas fantasias. Várias fotos do playboy Brucie Wayne vestido no uniforme de Robin acompanhando seu filho mais novo que estava de Batman, enquanto seus outros filhos se fantasiavam das Batgirls e sua filha de outro Robin.

Fotos que seriam guardadas para futuras chantagens, e memórias que seriam guardadas para sempre. Dick nunca iria esquecer como Damian foi relaxando com o passar da noite, aos poucos esquecendo de ser uma “missão” e focando nas interações de sua família que o acompanhavam.

**Author's Note:**

> "Dê um minuto a um Morcego e ele será bom. Dê uma hora e ele será ótimo. Dê seis meses e ele será invencível."  
> Frase adaptada do filme Esquadrão Classe A


End file.
